Computers, including digital computers, have experienced expansive growth in sophistication and application in recent decades. Utilization of computers is ubiquitous in businesses and homes to assist with business operations, research, communications, etc. In many uses or applications of computing, it may be desired to create hard images of visual images including text, graphics, illustrations, etc. depicted using the monitor of the computer. Accordingly, numerous image forming devices have been created to assist with such hard imaging.
Image forming devices are configured to interface with the computer via an appropriate connection to receive image jobs, configuration commands and other appropriate communications. In addition, with the increasing popularity of networked environments, networked image forming devices are configured to couple with numerous computers to implement hard imaging. Alternatively, image forming devices may be utilized in stand alone applications.
Exemplary image forming device configurations include printers. Numerous printer configurations have been developed to accommodate various business and home usages. Some exemplary image forming device configurations include monochrome printers, color printers, laser printers, ink-jet printers, and impact printers.
Image forming devices have numerous configurations for numerous uses and applications. Reduced space and/or utilization of a minimal number of components is desired for some designs. At least some embodiments of the invention address these objectives.